ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuitsu Kusaki
Yuitsu Kusaki '(苦左気結逸, ''Kusaki Yuitsu "Lit"; Bind the Lost Pain following the Spirit) is a powerful swordsman and the 13th Head of the Kusaki Family, the father of Fusai Kusaki and the husband of an unnamed woman, and is currently under the employment of a mysterious organization in order to support his family. His main job is to eliminate any potential threat to the organization and take the blame, which resulted in him being an infamous killer with an unclear motivation. Appearance Yuitsu is an average height man with a slender body and a muscular build, he has short messy white hair and red eyes with black pupils. A noteable trait of Yuitsu's appearance is his missing left arm that he lost during a battle, but was able of getting used to having only his right arm. Yuitsu's common attire is a simple black outfit, consisting of a black jacket with a sleeveless white shirt under it, black jeans and black shoes. Complete with his katana sheathed on his belt. Personality Yuitsu can be easily described as a prideful person with a sense of responsibility and leadership as the new Head of his family, however, due to the harsh times his family is suffering from he and his family had no choice but to take the organization's offer, which Yuitsu, while does not like the idea of someone controlling him and his family, doesn't regret it due to how it saved his family. As such, Yuitsu follows the organization's rules thouroughly and without bickering, and accepts his role as simply someone to take the blame for them as long as his family is safe, but won't hesitate to betray the organization if they broke their promise. At most, Yuitsu maintains a serious and emotionless expression towards strangers and foes alike, only changing to a cheerful and happy expression towards his family members, particulary to his wife and children. In battle, Yuitsu remains with a serious and emotionless expression in order to focus on his target and execute them as quickly as possible, but due to him being a swordsmen and not an assassin specializing in stealth, he would attempt to get close to his target and kill them without starting a big fight. Equipment '''Enmangusoku (円満愚息, Son of Harmony): One of the two ancient blades passed down through the Kusaki Household and currently in Yuitsu's possession, with the other one being lost. It's known features are its sharp and straight blade that is said to be able of cutting through anything, even slash through the heavens themselves, its second feature is its immeasurable durability, meant to be capable of remainning intact against every attack that may strike it, making it both great for defense and offense. It has a black hilt with a white ribbon tied to it but lacks a hand guard. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite only having his right arm remainning, and specializing as a swordsmen, Yuitsu has a fair amount of skill as a close combatant, though specializing mainly in kicks, due to having only a single arm to hold his blade, hence he has to rely on quick and blunt attacks to his enemies, either to throw them off balance in order to get the upperhand or to simply attack them. Yuitsu does not fight fairly in unarmed combat, due to him only being an honorable swordsmen, he holds no qualms for using dirty tricks in unarmed combat, such as kicking his enemies legs or under the belt. Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Swordsmanship Master Kokugusa-ryuu (刻草-流, Cutting Grass Style): Yuitsu's swordsmanship style, involving the use of his incredible and inhuman speed in his sword swing, in a similar fashion to Iaidō, quickly swinging the sword in blinding speed and cutting enemies without them noticing until it's too late, as shown when he slashed Jourin Moushinki and she only realized when she looked at her wound. It has very few techniques, yet is extremely powerful and has been passed on in his family for generations, which is also the source of their now lost fame. However, speed is not all that is required to use this style, a strong and powerful body that can whistand the sheer force of when swinging the sword in blinding speed is also required in order to not tear their bodies apart, as it is how Yuitsu lost his left arm, as such, Yuitsu's durability as well as strength far exceeds that of an ordinary human being. The Kokugusa-ryuu is meant to be used for quick and swift kills, but was not made for prolonging battles, as such, has to be used carefully to strike an enemy dead clean, however, Yuitsu has improved the Kokugusa-ryuu and developed techniques that would make it so he is capable of fighting within longer battles. The only known weakness the Kokugusa-ryuu has, is that one can tell whenever Yuitsu is about to use it, when he is clutching his grip onto his sword's hilt in order to use the basic techniques, which is when one can dodge the attack. Also, not every sword can be used with this swordsmanship style, due to the force of the style being too much for a normal sword to handle, and thus break after a few uses, as such, only specially crafted swords such as Enmangusoku can be used over and over with this style. *'Jōsuichi '(浄水地, Clean-Water): The basic technique of the Kokugusa-ryuu and the easiest to learn and master. Yuitsu's sword must be kept sheathed at all times when using this technique, and grip his sword's hilt, by concentrating on his target and quickly unsheathing and sheathing his blade in one go at a single direction, Yuitsu can cut his enemy without them even getting the chance to react. However, the farther the target is, the less powerful the slash is, as well as the reach being limited, even with the use of air pressure to send slash, there is also the fact that the slashes can be dodged if one's timing is correct, which is when Yuitsu clutches his hand's grip on his sword's hilt. *'Gengetsu '(幻月, Moondog): A technique created by Yuitsu himself, meant to make it up for the Kokugusa-ryuu's weakness of not being meant to be used for prolonging battles, and as such, is used when in a serious fight, rather than an assassination. The technique is rather simple in appearance but requires as much force as the normal technique Jōsuichi, making even more diffcult by the fact it can be continuosly used without any rest. By quickly swinging his sword and using extreme force and speed together, Yuitsu is capable of creating an air pressure that increases the cutting range of his sword, meaning that even if someone were to dodge his sword, the air pressure would still cut them, however, the range and power of the cut is unpredictable, hence making it nearly impossible to know if it will be lethal or how far it will stretch. Also, continuos use of Gengetsu can result in Yuitsu's arm being torn apart due to the sheer force, as even if he has specifically made it so his body can handle it, it would still evantually tear apart. Trivia *Yuitsu's appearance is based off Hirari Abe from Donten ni Warau. *The name, kanji and meaning were giving to me by Ash, hence all credit goes to him for his help. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Humans